


"I HAVE PROOF"

by dajeongmohyo



Series: "problematic" one-shots [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Gen, chan is only mentioned, dont be sensitive, sana x chan mentioned, stans are stupid, stop shipping idols that breathe next to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dajeongmohyo/pseuds/dajeongmohyo
Summary: Yes, yes, obviously visiting a label mate's vlive means you're in love with them.
Series: "problematic" one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790224
Kudos: 13





	"I HAVE PROOF"

_"ARE YOU DATING CHAN OPPA?"_

When Sana got a phone call from Chaeyoung, she was not expecting the younger girl to ask her that. Sana was baffled. Her dating a male!? The idea was absolutely absurd. Never mind her best friend outside of TWICE. She could never see Chan that way, even is she wasn't gay.

"Why would you even consider that as a possibility? The only person gayer than me would be The Great Hayley Kiyoko herself!"

_"Sana, I'm gayer than you, what the fuck?"_

Okay, maybe that was true. But there was no way in hell Sana would date a guy. Sure, Chan was kind, and handsome, and funny. But still, no. They were friends, nothing more. And they had a great friendship. Since they were both idols and in the same company, they had similar life styles and they saw each pretty often. And it was always good to have a friend that you aren't with 24/7, but are still very close with.

"Why would I be dating Chan? He's just a friend."

_"I saw this tweet, it said-"_

'Of course it was a tweet,' Sana thought, remembering something Mina had said about a "MiChaenger" tweet.

"I'm going to make Jihyo take away your Twitter."

_"Shhh. I saw this tweet, it said you two were dating, it had pictures as proof and everything! Pictures I've never seen! It looks like you two were having fun!"_

"Fun doesn't not equal dating. I thought you were better than this Chaeyoung."

Sana was disappointed. Surely Chaeyoung could be one of those kinds of people, she had to know that one interaction didn't mean a whole relationship. Chaeyoung's spending too much time on Stan Twitter.

_"Unnie-"_

"Chaeyoung, Chan and I are friends. I overheard staff talking about 3RACHA being in the studio and I wanted to say hi. Turns out they were on vlive. I hung out with them for a bit and then I left. Honestly, I just wanted to check out the new song and I knew Chan could never say no to me. It was nothing more."

_"But the tweets."_

"The tweets are by dumbasses who are looking way too deep into a guy and a girl hanging out. Chan is like a little brother to me, but of course someone had to make it seem weird."

_"Heterosexuals are so gross."_

"They really are."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't take shit seriously.


End file.
